


Do Unto Others

by Supernova95



Series: Home Alone [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's always found this one verse the hardest to understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Unto Others

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note to say: I am Christian and I don't mind sharing that little fact with you, this is based on Matthew 7:12, it is not the correct interpretation if that verse... But it is correct to Home Alone verse Timmy... Please do not swear at me if you hate how I've used it! *puppy dog eyes*
> 
> Also: translation from the NIV

Matthew 7:12 'Here is a simple, rule-of-thumb guide for behaviour: Ask yourself what you want people to do for you, then grab the initiative and do it for them'. Tim had never really gotten a handle on that verse... that rule of thumb commandment. Because; what should people do for him?

_He was nothing, a failure... his parents said so, and therefore it was true._

They never ceased telling him so. Even when they stopped talking (shouting) they were telling him so, and he deserved no less.

What did he want others to do for him? Nothing, he didn't want anything from them, because that would make him a hindrance, a pest; an annoyance; a headache; a nuisance; a blight; a disease that clings to your clothes, to your skin, to your hair, long after your antibodies have made the correct antigens, long after you stop feeling the symptoms of healing, long after you are well again: that disease.

He did't want to be a dis-ease to those around him, they do not deserve it... he does not deserve them.

But others... others deserved so much more.

Like his parents. They deserved love, respect, obedience... were these really things he deserved from them? Did he need or want them?... They were his parents; did he have that right? What he wanted was to be their pride and joy, to be their perfect son, and they helped him do that. He wanted them to help him do that. To treat him thus that he could be worthy to be their crown prince.

How could he take the initiative and treat them so? That was not his place. His place was love, respect and obedience, to follow orders, not give them.

_They always deserve so much more..._ everyone _deserves so much more._

Like Dick, and Alfred and Mr Wayne; they do not deserve the task of looking after him. It was wrong of him to take their kindness, because it could be given to someone so much more worthy than him-

_The failure; the pest; the hindrance; the disease_

\- and he is selfish and stupid and a failure to accept it laughing and grinning... because that is not his place. He does not *want* their kindness because it is  **wasted**  on him-

The nobody; the nothing, the useless space between subatomic particles; the void so expansive that it can never be filled no matter how hard people try; and therefore there is no point trying.

Surely it would be better for everyone if he did fade away into that void, for then he would not need to feel guilty every time he went round to Wayne Manor and they treated him like  **he**  should treat  **them**... not the way they should treat him.

_The nobody. Why should anyone go out of their way for a nobody?_

**They**  shouldn't because he was not worth it. But they were worth everything. They were worth the world, and he should treat them as such and more because he is nothing and creating something from nothing is difficult... so he tries, he really does, but in the end it never seems to be enough.

Because it never seems to work, because; surly they knew he was a nothing and could see the way he tried to treat them as a something. Only nothings need to try to treat somethings as somethings. Surly they should have seen his disparity by now surly they would have noticed he was a nothing.

If not they would soon right? And things will go back to the way they are supposed to be... right?

_For he is a nobody; and nobodies receive nothing, but give everything, for that is how they should be treated._

_That is their (his) place._


End file.
